Commission: Glory to Passion
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: NieR: Automata; 2B x Futanari YoRHa Commander White. After a successful mission, Commander White takes 2B to her office and after a performance review, they have a performance of their own, a performance to relieve each other's stress and indulge in some R&R of the sexy kind. One-shot commission. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Glory to Passion**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, A Commission By Rashaan Butler**

"Emotions are Prohibited" may have been the tag line of YoRHa, but apparently, swooning didn't qualify as an emotion, given the way in which the confident, long strides with the clanking of high heels on the metallic floor of The Bunker's hangar made the androids around YoRHa Supreme Commander White gasp and swoon and utter subtle compliments and words of admiration all around her.

And a good part of the swooning was done by the female androids around her.

In any case, the YoRHA Supreme Commander White was a sight to behold. She was the very image of stoic and cool, confident, stoic beauty and authority.

Long, silky blonde tresses pulled up into a high ponytail with loose locks that beautifully framed the right side of her face. Green eyes that seemed to peer into the very circuits of the androids under her command with the briefest of glances. Matching with her blonde hair were golden flowers on either side of her head, weaved perfectly into her hair, looking not unlike the laurels of the Roman emperors of old.

Satin white gloves on her hands and pristine-white high-heeled stockings adorned her legs, with the heels adorned in gold. Her beautiful dress hugged her magnificent body like a second skin, with a slit on the left side, exposing an exquisite amount of thigh.

Her dress was also adorned with gold trim and it was clearly designed to be opened via a diagonal zipper from her right shoulder to her left hip and it also had a slightly see-through portion on the chest, giving a subtle glimpse of her cleavage.

And ever present on her person was the pristine-white riding crop, whose purpose many wondered was, given that Supreme Commander White was not often seen boots on the ground, fighting like the YoRHa combat androids she sent down to Earth on a regular basis. There were only stories and rumors, and that fit Supreme Commander White just fine.

She maintained a steady gaze and a regal pose as she saw her most skilled, most lethal, most beautiful of subordinates, No. 2 Type B; 2B for short. She, along with her partner, 9S, both gave a respectful bow of the head to their Supreme Commander as well as laid their right arm diagonally across their chest for the signature salute.

Supreme Commander White followed suit.

"Glory to Mankind." They chorused and then, 2B and 9S' boss turned on her heel and gave the other female android a glance over her shoulder. "Walk with me, 2B. I have some matters to speak to you about." And thus, without waiting for a reply, Supreme Commander White began walking.

"…I'll see you later, 9S." 2B gave a nod to her partner and then quickly yet elegantly caught up to speed to her superior, her and the white-clad android's high-heeled boots clanking in perfect sync on the metallic floor as they made their way further into The Bunker.

Their walk through the halls and then, upper echelons of The Bunker was spent in silence, with 2B obediently and dutifully following her Commanding Officer to their destination; the only sounds coming from them being the clanking of their stiletto heels on the floor in perfect sync.

Unbeknownst to 2B, Supreme Commander White had the most subtle of grins on her pale face as she led the way.

"Make yourself at home, 2B. I know I do~" White instructed as she and 2B entered her office. The blonde turned to the silver-haired android with a little grin. "And as you can see…" she began as she made her way around her desk to sit plop down on her comfortable, old reliable commander's chair, leaning back with a gentle sigh. "The rumors about the…state of my personal quarters…are very much true. I hope you don't mind, 2B~" She cooed as she crossed one leg over the other and leaned her cheek on her palm, propped on her elbow on the arm rest of her chair.

The functionally blindfolded android gave a soft "Hm" as she looked around her superior's office, idly taking note of the uniforms and other such clothes strewn about the place…Was that a stocking on the backrest of the chair in front of Commander White?

2B simply shook her head and gingerly removed the black garment from the chair and then, elegantly sat down on it, smoothing over the edge of her Gothic Lolita dress' skirt.

"It's alright, Commander. Your…slob-like tendencies in your own quarters don't bother me. This is your office, your personal space. You can do whatever you want in it," 2B reasoned and her words put a slight smile on White's face.

"Good to know you're not judging, 2B. Good to know," the YoRHa Commander began, shifting to rest her chin on the back of her joined hands, elbow propped up on her desk. "So, I just wanted to congratulate you on your utterly superlative performance on your latest mission. 6O has nothing but praise for you, and it's well-earned. You greatly impress her, you know, 2B? You even took the time to take pictures of those flowers 6O loves so much. That's so sweet of you, 2B~"

The beautiful yet deadly YoRHa took the praise in stride and she secretly valued how her blindfold helped disguise the blush that sprung gently to her upper face.

"Thank you, Commander. You flatter me."

White's smile widened just a bit

"However…I can tell that, even if you returned to base without so much a scratch, the record of this mission shows that, well, your fighting was, while practical and effective as always, not as…hmm…your fighting wasn't as natural, almost dance-like, as it usually is, 2B. I've seen you fight before, and on earlier missions, the instances of combat for you and 9S was more like…like a ballet, a beautiful, deadly ballet." White leaned back and rested her back on her chair, idly rubbing her cute chin with the tips of her gloved fingers.

"…Ma'am? I'm…not sure I follow," 2B replied to her boss' rather…unique way of reviewing her combat performance. This greatly amused Commander White.

"You see, 2B, dear…I think I know why your latest mission's combat performance wasn't as stellar as it usually is." She cooed, softly tapping her bottom lip with her index finger.

2B tilted her head in a downright adorable fashion.

"Why's that, Commander?" She questioned. She gasped softly when Commander White's riding crop came into view and then, moved swiftly towards her face. 2B braced herself for an impact that never came. Instead, she felt the very tip of the riding crop on her chin and then, it moved to her cheek, not unlike a caress from a finger or two.

"You…are stressed, aren't you, 2B?" The smile on Commander White's face became a bit of a predatory grin. 2B blinked under her blindfold.

"M-Ma'am? Stressed? What do you…mean…?" 2B's blush deepened under the cloth.

"2B…I'm privy to a certain piece of information…you had some…modifications installed, no~?" Commander White slowly, gently caressed 2B's cheek, nose and bottom, then upper lip with the tip of her riding crop. 2B chewed on her bottom lip but gave a nod.

"Yes…yes, I did, Commander...White. I had the…proper female parts added to my body and…lately, I've been…"

"Ohhh dear, oh 2B~ Don't tell me you haven't had any sexual relief lately~?" White's words came out in nothing short of a purr. 2B remained silent and calm, and her Commander gave a lyrical little chime for a giggle. "I see. That explains everything. 2B, listen to me…" She began as she got up from her chair and sauntered around it to stand before 2B. She reached down with her hands to help her YoRHa subordinate to her feet, gently squeezing her hands in hers.

"W-White?" 2B uttered, momentarily stunned by this surprising gesture, as well as having her boss' stunning forest-green eyes gazing past her visor and right into her electric grey-blue eyes.

"You are so special, 2B…you and I are special. You know? I have had genitalia installed, too…but…during my time of leisure, I came across some…rather interesting human visual entertainment that…made my body hot all over…and thus, I had an…extra~ part installed. And I…have been… _itching_ to use it get some stress relief of my own…and guess what, 2B~?" Commander White gently swayed side-to-side with 2B, almost in a bit of a waltz, as she cooed into the silver-haired android's blushing ear.

"I've chosen you. You, 2B, my darling, most beautiful, deadliest YoRHa soldier. You are special. You're so special…and I want to show you just how special you are. I want you, and I want to see you once again at your exquisite, 100% performance, 2B. Alright~?" She pulled back and then, she took her hand and cupped 2B's chin, softly brushing the bad of her thumb across her plush bottom lip, with the silver-haired YoRHa almost instinctively parting her lips to let Commander White caress her.

"…yes…" 2B breathed and then, with a grin, Commander White leaned in, closing the gap between them, to land a soft, gentle, leisurely kiss on her favorite soldier's lips.

The two immediately let off a soft, shared moan shortly after the initial contact. Commander White tilted 2B's head with the fingers on her chin to then deepen the kiss, her tongue gliding past 2B's already parted lips, the strong little muscle dominating her beloved subordinate's and getting out of her some more moans, each moan sweeter and cuter than the last.

Meanwhile, White had her other hand on 2B's waist, giving a squeeze here and there, sometimes reaching down to get a nice grope of exposed thigh. Meanwhile, as they made out, 2B wrapped an arm around White's waist to pull the taller woman flush up against her, and the other hand on the middle of White's back.

"…mmm…mmhmm…chu…haaah yesss…you are…delicious, 2B~" Commander White purred against 2B's lips, the two android women breathing the same air, they were so close.

"C-Commander White…mmm…mmhmm, chu…I…" The silver-haired android moaned sweetly in-between kisses and her eyes widened upon becoming uncovered; White had just skillfully undone 2B's blindfold/visor while they kissed and that led to the soldier's beautiful, electric blue-grey eyes becoming exposed along with the rest of 2B's upper face. The superior officer pulled back from another heated kiss and her stunning green's widened and her smile became larger. She even lot off a delighted moan upon feeling 2B's hands squeeze her exquisite, dress-clad behind at the notion of the blindfold fluttering to the floor.

"Aaahhh, yes~ Yesss. Mmhmm, that's exactly what I wanted to see~ You're so beautiful, 2B, my darling," White purred and she pulled 2B in for yet another, deep kiss laden with tongue and passion in equal measure.

Then, White pulled back and took 2B by the hand, pulling her along as she sauntered back to the opposite side of her desk.

"…Dress Module, activate~" White then surprised 2B even further by means of activating the module installed not long ago, which made 2B's Gothic Lolita dress' skirt turn to shreds, with the android herself sporting a beautiful blush and an audible gasp of surprise, shock and arousal. "Yes~ Magnificent," White cooed and licked her lips upon seeing her exposed subordinate, her favorite, her beautiful, deadly and sexy YoRHa 2B now further exposed and this time, without the much more noisy and far messier explosion that would ensue whenever 2B saw herself in trouble.

Now, however, 2B just licked her lips and pulled Commander White in for another needy kiss, this time with the subordinate taking charge in their battle of tongues and mouths, dominating a moaning White's tongue while the taller woman moved her hands; one hand up to start groping 2B's lovely, perky chest through the cloth of her combat outfit while 2B assisted her superior to open up the top portion of her dress to expose those larger, exquisite breasts topped with hot-pink nipples standing sweetly at attention.

And while 2B groped her superior's beautiful bosom, White herself moved her own hands off of 2B's chest and moved her white-gloved palms to those amazing, bootilicious wonders sweetly exposed by 2B's thong leotard with cloth that actually reached her waist.

2B gave off the sweetest, most adorable squeal when White grinned into their kiss and squeezed an ass cheek while pulling on the back of her thong leotard to give 2B a sexy version of what humans once called a "wedgie", the cloth of 2B's leotard wedged with amazing pain-pleasure into her crotch and butt crack.

"W-White!" 2B moaned and whined sweetly in White's face, who just smiled and gave her a tender kiss on the lips as she let go of her bum and thong leotard, now moving her hands up to grab the inner halves of 2B's cleavage window and pulling them to the sides, thus stretching the flexible cloth to reveal 2B's beautiful breasts; nice and perky and hard-nippled, just a touch more humble than White's impressive rack.

Then, 2B gasped in surprise and her arms flew around Commander White's shoulders as the blonde grabbed her by the ass and lifted her off her feet, gently laying 2B on her butt on the edge of her desk.

Then, the silver-haired android let off a sweet little coo of pleasure when White swooped in and attached her hungry mouth to one of 2B's delicious-looking nipple, wrapping her lips around the entire areola to start sucking on the already-hard nub, encasing the areola completely in her mouth and swiping at the pink nipple with her tongue this way and that as well as sucking in-between tongue lashes.

2B tangled the fingers of one gloved hand on White's head, her fingers becoming tangled in her Commander and lover's blonde locks, tugging at the ponytail sometimes and just clinging onto Commander White almost for dear life, especially when she used her other hand and stopped groping one of 2B's tits to push aside the cloth of her thong leotard and thus, expose her beautiful, delicious-looking, meaty pussy lips and the engorged clit at the top, which throbbed, aching for attention.

Heat spiked through 2B's body when she suddenly felt the tip of Commander White's riding crop touching and brushing against her clit, the silver-haired android's hips beginning to rock back and forth as her superior officer's riding crop teased and brushed against her clit and meaty labia, sometimes teasing the slit with slow strokes and sometimes poking at the upper and lower petals, the tip of the riding crop becoming coated in 2B's artificial yet, to her, very real pussy juices.

"Mmmhaaah…hah…mmm…please…W-White…e-eat…eat my…eat my pussy…put your tongue in there…mmm…ahh~!" 2B moaned and threw her head back, giving off a sweet cry when White let go of the breast in her mouth after one last hard suck on its peak and then, inserted the tip and then some of her riding crop into 2B's pussy, the inner walls clamping down on the intruder, thus sending 2B into a gentle orgasm after which she came to realize that White's face was no longer in her field of vision and instead of seeing, 2B _felt_ White's tongue sliding past her slit and well into her incredibly tight vaginal confines.

"Aaaa~aaahh..C-Commanderrr! Ma'am! Ohhh White!" 2B cried out again, gritting her teeth at the end to stop herself from cumming again. She had been neglecting herself for so long, she was easy to get off.

However, the contractions of 2B's pussy around White's tongue spoke everything that her voice couldn't. The blonde moaned sweetly and gave 2B's thighs on either side of her head gentle squeezes and caresses on the inner halves as she ate out the silver-haired YoRHa's pussy with long, slow, languid strokes of her tongue and she sometimes pulled back to nuzzle the meaty labia, taking the pussy lips between her own lips and pulling back to stretch those slick, delicious, meaty petals before gently moving back into 2B's pussy and sometimes peppering the clit in kisses.

"W-White…White…please...please, stooo~hp…mmm…ohhhh…mmm…please…stand up…I…I want…want to…~" 2B breathed and tugged on Commander White's ponytail and squeezed her shoulder, urging her to pull back from her (in White's opinion) addictive pussy.

"Awwww…poor, poor 2B, sweetheart~ Don't worry. It's Ok. Go ahead. Return the favor~" White cooed and then stood back up from her kneeling position between 2B's thighs and then, made herself at home once again in her comfortable commander's chair, her dress' top portion open and draped over her shoulders, and 2B licked her lips as she stood on slightly wobbly legs, moving to kneel before White as the blonde grinned and undid the zips and ties keeping her dress' lower portion in place.

When all was said and done, 2B was looking with awe and hunger at the absolutely magnificent tool of pleasure that stood proudly at attention upon Commander White's crotch: a glorious penis that was 8 inches long and 6.75 inches in circumference. Added to that mighty pole, there was a pair of big, beautiful, slightly saggy, avocado-shaped balls nestled sweetly against White's pussy lips underneath.

"Go ahead, darling. Go ahead and suck it, work your magic. Let your womanly instincts guide you~" White cooed and then, she grit her teeth and let off a hiss of pleasure as 2B forewent a handjob to instead rest her palms on the inner halves of White's thighs and then, dive right in, taking the entire, glorious length of White's lady-cock into her mouth and throat; her tongue brushing against the underside of the shaft while she gathered spit in her mouth to coat the long, thick, delicious meat stick with her saliva within her hot, wet mouth.

Then, after becoming fully accustomed and/or addicted to that penis, 2B began to bob her head back and forth, up and down, Commander White's mighty lady-penis appearing and disappearing into 2B's hot, wet mouth, with the silver-haired android's tongue sticking out to lick White's balls every time that her lips reached the very base of Commander White's cock.

Hazy green gazed into grey-blue as 2B fellated her commanding officer, their eyes never breaking contact, with White fighting off the urge to ejaculate right then and there and close her eyes, oftentimes keeping one eye half-open to look 2B in the eye as she blew her. She was _really good_ at cock-sucking.

"Ohhhh wow~" Commander White breathed. "Ohhh look at that…yeeesss…mmm, you're licking my balls while you suck my cock...yeeesss…~! That's a talented mouth you have there, my sweet 2B…~! Ahhh yes! That's…that's a nasty mouth~!" She complimented her beloved subordinate's magnificent blowjob with much glee, her voice thick with pleasure and passion.

Eventually, much to their mutual dismay, Commander White gently but firmly grasped 2B's cheeks and with a slight nod, the silver-haired android stopped her constant head-bobbing, letting her superior slowly, oh so slowly but surely pull her head out of her crotch.

2B couldn't help but make her superior gasp when she planted a soft kiss to the saliva-and-pre-cum coated cockhead.

"S-Sorry, White…" 2B blushed beautifully and the blonde giggled softly.

"Oh you're so cute, 2B~ Come here, darling," she purred and pulled the shorter YoRHa into a sweet, slow, gentle kiss as a reward for such a magnificent blowjob.

Then, as they kissed, Commander White picked up 2B again with no problem and gently laid her down on her desk. The two women kissed deeply, passionately while letting their hands roam each other's still clothed bodies even as they got into position to make love; their palms and fingers eventually finding themselves at home on each other's beautiful, soft yet firm breasts, the yielding titty flesh molding into the gaps between their fingers, their nipples seemingly wanting to poke holes through their gloved palms.

Then, the two women pulled apart from their kiss to gasp softly upon feeling Commander White's slick, throbbing cock impacting wonderfully against 2B's engorged clit, almost like some kind of lewd kiss.

"Haaah~! Ok…alright…mmm…chu…Ok, 2B, darling. I'm…gonna put it in now, Ok~?" Stunning green gazed into expecting blue-grey even as White pulled back and 2B spread her legs as far wide as they would go; White gently squeezing the back of her boot-clad knees, trusting 2B to hold her legs wide open at the knees as she was busy pulling aside the cloth of 2B's thong leotard to the side to fully expose her dripping-wet opening.

"Ahhh yes…yesss…mmm…ohhh Commandeeerrr~!" 2B sighed and she and White alike moaned beautifully at the initial insertion, the first contact of Commander White's mighty lady-dong going into 2B's incredibly _tight_ pussy, which was natural, given that she had never really had a lover before, this being effectively her first time with a partner.

Eventually, Commander White's beautiful penis reached the very tip of 2B's artificial cervix, the blonde buried all the way inside 2B, with the silver-haired YoRHa's pussy lips being the perfect cradle for White's balls as the blonde and her lover alike became fully accustomed to the tremendous size, girth and length within those gripping, wet vaginal confines.

2B and White shared another, deep, passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance half-way into each other's mouths and then, 2B wrapped her long, stocking-and-boot clad legs around White's waist, crossing her ankles over her exposed ass.

Then, the two lovers had to break the kiss in order to moan, sigh, and cry out beautifully and let off other lyrical sounds of pleasure as White began to move, pumping her hips, making love to 2B with slow and gentle thrusts; 2B's vaginal walls gripping White's cock within them, almost trying to keep the thick, throbbing member inside her pussy and yet giving way for White to pull it back almost all the way out and then, ramming it back in.

While Commander White made love to 2B's pussy with her lady-penis, she also took the time to pepper her face and lips with kisses as well as use her hands once again to play with and overall worship 2B's beautiful android tits, squeezing one breast and pinching the areola around the nipple with one hand to attaching her hungry lips once again to those delicious, addictive peaks.

2B became nothing short of a passion-wracked mess as her beloved superior pounded her pussy, now with still slow but now far stronger, more powerful thrusts, with 2B herself using her crossed ankles to push White back into her pussy in sync with her thrusts, just a touch of assistance for that little extra "oomph~!", which was a sound that both YoRHa lovers made as the Commander made love to her subordinate on top of her desk.

"Yesss…yes~! Mmmm…haaaah…ohhh 2B…2B, oh my sweet, beautiful, sexy soldier…mmm~!" Commander White cooed and gasped and moaned in 2B's hotly-blushing face. The silver-haired combat android raised her arms, which had been lying almost limp on either side of her, and wrapped them around White's shoulders and neck to pull her down for another deep kiss.

"Mmm…mmmhmmm…mmmchu…haaaah…come on…haah…yes! Come on, come here…~" 2B sighed and whined with disappointment when her beloved Commander White stopped penetrating her pussy but then, she cooed with approval as the blonde switched positions, eagerly allowing and encouraging 2B to straddle her lap and guide her throbbing erection back into her pussy, right where it belonged.

Commander White now sat in her comfortable, old reliable chair again, this time with 2B facing away from her as she sat impaled on her cock.

2B moaned and cried out with utter delight as she continued to bounce up and down on her lover's lap in the Reverse Cowgirl position, the silver-haired android supporting her upper body with her hands on White's desk, her grip white-knuckled under her silky gloves as she rode her superior officer's cock, bouncing up and down in her lap, giving White the best seat in the house to see her exquisite ass jiggle and bounce with every deliciously erotic collision between their bodies.

Commander White gripped 2B steady with her hands on her tiny waist, squeezing the tender skin there where skin met the cloth of the thong leotard. She marveled and looked on with sheer awe as she saw 2B's meaty pussy lips pulling and letting go of her cock with her every bounce.

As 2B rode her, Commander White made good use of her hands and riding crop to get the sweetest, most beautiful sounds out of 2B's open mouth by caressing, fondling, and smacking 2B's luscious ass, which in the process, turned those jiggling cheeks a lovely shade of red as she bounced on her lap.

2B also got wonderful pleasure from both this worshipping of her ass as well as the repeated, wonderful impact of her beloved Commander's sensitive lady-balls against her equally sensitive, engorged clit, causing the gorgeous yet deadly android to bounce even faster on her boss' pulsating, pistoning prick in order to milk even more pleasure out of those exquisite impacts.

"Aaahhh…aaahhh…oooohhh 2B…2B…Please…hang on…slow down, sweetie…hang on~" Commander White cooed and then, breathed in 2B's ear as she squeezed her hips and then reached up with her hands to grab her breasts and push her flush back-to-front against the blonde android. 2B whined adorably-sexy as Commander White slowed down their lovemaking to a halt, gently cuddling 2B as she sat on top of White, gently caressing her mound of Venus with the palm of one white-gloved hand.

"Shhh~ It's Ok, sweetie. Hang on. I know how we can finish this~" White purred in 2B's ear and the silver-haired YoRHa gave a soft sigh with a moan at the end. She then gave a shaky nod.

"Y-Yes Ma'am…yesss…mmm…oooohhhh~" 2B cooed as Commander White pulled her off and out of her lap to then maneuver her exquisite body into the last position for the evening.

That shift in position then saw Commander White holding 2B by the ass cheeks as she resumed their lovemaking with a glorious Doggy Style position; Commander White standing behind a bent-over 2B, the silver-haired lover supporting herself with her knees on the seat of the YoRHa Commander's chair and hands and upper body resting on the backrest of the chair, which itself was able to bend back quite a lot, which suited the two lovers and this glorious position just fine.

The two lovers were clearly on their last leg, the last of their energy for lovemaking just about spent.

White thrust into 2B with increasing speed and power as their joint pleasure increased; 2B's pussy hot, incredibly slick and wet, her juices dripping from their point of lewd union and down her inner thighs, staining the garters of her stockings under her knee-high boots and the YoRHa Commander still admiring her beloved combat android's beautiful butt with the cloth of her thong leotard adding to the visual stimulation as the cloth wedged against 2B's ass crack, with that ample ass meat bouncing back and forth.

Commander White could feel her cock getting bigger and harder as it continuously pulled on her love's meaty pussy lips, and the extra pleasure of the two lovers' sensitive balls and clit colliding only added to their already overstimulated bodies.

"Aaahhh…haaaaah…ohhhh 2B…2B…Ohhh my sweetheart, 2B…gonna…I'm gonna cum…gonna cum, darling~!" Commander White leaned over 2B's back to gasp and moan in her ear.

2B, almost on the very edge of sensory overload could barely speak at first, but eventually managed to reply, her voice a passion and heat and pleasure-laden drawl.

"Please…please, Commander…ma'am…ohhh White! White! Inside! Inside me, explode inside meeeee~!" 2B cried out, clinging to the back of the commander's chair for dear life as White pounded her pussy with her cock a few more times, a few final, extra-hard and powerful and fast pumps…and then, the two gorgeous lovers almost feared their circuits would get fried as heat enveloped their bodies and they took off into orgasm together.

2B's face became twisted with pleasure, a beautiful grimace on her hotly-blushing face as she came the second that she felt the first spurt of hot, off-white, sticky lady-semen blast into her pussy, and then she came again as Commander White continued to blast and hammer her vaginal depths with her spunk while continuing to pound into her with the last of her waning strength, still making love to 2B throughout her powerful ejaculation.

Eventually, orgasm, as countless as it may have been, subsided and made room for a beautiful, warm, loving afterglow in which Commander White and her most precious YoRHa soldier 2B basked in each other's warmth and embrace; 2B still bent over White's chair, panting, gasping, moaning every now and then. Commander White, meanwhile, was all but draped over 2B's back, breathing deep in her ear, sometimes nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck as she indulged in her beloved soldier's scent and warmth. She also gently, lovingly caressed her perfect tummy and upper thigh while her cock, now flaccid and satisfied as can be, was still inside 2B's pussy, the commander's girl-meat working as a means to block all their combined juices and thus, not ruin her chair.

"2B…2B…Mmmhmm…that was…incredible, my sweet…yes…~" Commander White cooed in 2B's ear like a dove, reaching a hand up to tenderly cup her chin and turn their heads to share a sweet, gentle, leisurely kiss.

"Co…Commander…that was…yes…I…ohhh…chu~" 2B cooed in White's face, the two sharing a smile via a sweet, chaste kiss before slowly, oh so slowly, a bit sluggish still from their sensual high, disengaging and disentangling themselves from one another, sharing kisses and gropes here and there as they helped fix each other's outfits and hair.

After they were done, Commander White gave off a heavy sigh and she gently rubbed the pad of her thumb over the back of 2B's hand, giving her a regretful smile.

"Today was incredible, 2B. Don't worry. I'll keep on calling upon you, alright? But now…I must send you on another mission. I'm sorry." She and 2B shared one last kiss before the silver-haired YoRHa nodded and White assisted her in putting her blindfold back on. Then, stepped back and she and White shared the salute.

"Glory to Mankind."

Then, 2B turned on her heel and made for the door, but before it hissed open, she gave White a sideway glance.

"And…glory to our love and passion."

White smiled.

 **~The End~**

Well…heh…I guess I…kept you waiting, huh Butler-san? I only have flimsy excuses. I'm sorry I took this goddamn long to write this piece. Thank you for being so patient, wonderful, and just, my best customer, Rashaan Butler-san! *O*

I hope this story works as a good apology~ LOL Pleasure doing business with you! Thanks for your preference~!

Seeya next story, everyone~!


End file.
